yardipediafandomcom-20200213-history
NBYWA World Heavyweight Championship
The National Backyard Wrestling Alliance (NBYWA) World Heavyweight Championship is a backyard wrestling World Heavyweight Championship as recognized by the National Backyard Wrestling Alliance. It was first awarded on September 28, 2009 to Myles Cornell, who at that time, was in the roster of NBYWA federation Indiana Championship Wrestling. Background On January 6, 2009, Skull Jr. of Total Hardcore Wrestling and RPK of Hybrid Championship Wrestling announced a supershow event to take place later that August. When Skull had a falling out with the Global Backyard Wrestling News, he created NBYWA, and afterward the already defunct GBYWN Michigan Heavyweight Championship was revived by NBYWA as the International Heavyweight Championship. The supershow was going to crown the first NBYWA World Heavyweight and World Tag Team Champions. The event lost it's potential and eventually became an HCW-exclusive show, and no new Champions were crowned. After much delay, Skull Jr. awarded Myles Cornell of Indiana Championship Wrestling the belt on September 28, 2009 because he was booked to the original match that would've crowned the first Champion earlier. It was first defended on September 30, in a 7-7 tie with The Executioner in an Iron Man Match for both the NBYWA World Title and the ICW Undisputed Hardcore Heavyweight Title. It was the only time the Title had been on the line for almost a year. On March 21, 2010, ICW closed, and Myles eventually moved to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania to join Suicidal Wrestling Clash. Though not a federation in the NBYWA, Skull let Myles keep the belt, as he was a possible wrestler to appear at his supershow. On August 25, 2010, Myles told Skull he wouldn't be able to show up, and the title was vacated immediately. Skull won it at THW 22/NBYWA 1 by forfeit against Karnage, due to Karnage's mother being in the hospital. A re-match was scheduled for a week after against the two because of it, but was eventually canceled. On March 2, 2011, it was announced that NBYWA had ordered a new World Heavyweight Championship belt from TABC Belts, a custom championship belt making website. On March 21, 2011, the belt was delivered and Skull made a promo video unveiling the new design. The reason why Skull said he made the change was because he was a little too over-protective of his replica belts to use live (later getting over it), but in kayfabe he said the change was made because the new belt was "newer and better". On April 23, Skull defended both this and the MWA Hardcore Title at "NBYWA 2: Rivals" in a two-round hardcore match against RPK. Skull retained the MWA Hardcore Championship in round 1, but lost the NBYWA World Title to RPK in round 2 after interference by Karnage. On June 21, Sean Steel of the federation Higher Passion Wrestling claimed he had possession of the NBYWA World Title. The next day, Skull Jr. and NBYWA responded, denying the claim. On July 3, RPK was attacked before an MWA show which was canceled, leaving him out of action for around two weeks. The NBYWA Board of Directors decided to award the belt to Skull Jr. because he was the #1 contender, making him the first two-time champion. At NBYWA 4 and 5 on July 12 and 14, Skull got two technical successful defenses of the title against "The Underdog" Alec Rutledge and Ghoul respectively due to no-showing. Also at NBYWA 5, Skull left MWA due to the lack of events, re-launched THW, and brought the belt with him. He also revived the THW World Title and resumed his role as champion. On August 14, Skull confirmed his appearance for HPW's last two shows of the year, "Homecoming" and "Hell-O-Ween", the latter of which was co-promoted by NBYWA, on September 3 and October 1, respectively. In the main event of "Homecoming" (which was a unification match also for the HPW and TPBYWA World Titles, marking the first time ever that two communities unified their top championships), Skull lost to Sean Steel in a triple threat match also involving James Blackwell. Afterward, Skull got beat down by the Masters of the Backyard (MOB) until he was saved by Dukalien. On October 1 at "HPW/NBYWA 7: Hell-O-Ween", Skull got a rematch. Sean Steel was booked only to defend the NBYWA World Title, but accepted a challenge by Skull to put his TPBYWA World Title on the line as well. Skull felt a victory wouldn't be "complete" without that belt on the line. Skull defeated Steel and captured both belts. Skull promised Steel after the match that he'd decide the fate of the titles a week later. Skull dropped the TPBYWA World Title and kept the NBYWA, making the decision on December 18. However, Skull suffered from a hand injury and had to vacate the NBYWA World Title shortly thereafter on January 1, 2012. A tournament was scheduled to determine a new champion was scheduled for February 12, but on February 4, it was delayed until April. On April 23, the tournament was once again delayed, this time to May 27. On May 26, the tournament was delayed. Skull became the owner of the Michigan Wrestling Association on May 31 and on June 11, the tournament was canceled in favor of a singular match, also for the THW World Title, which Skull Jr. booked for MWA's last event on September 16. The participants have been announced as Skull Jr. and RPK, with RPK defending the MWA World Title as well. On the last "MWA IMPACT" on September 16, RPK forfeited the match, making Skull the NBYWA, THW, and MWA World Champion. Skull fired RPK after, and RPK delivered a shoot promo. On August 14, 2013, Skull Jr. became the longest-reigning champion in the title's history. After many delays, his first defense came on September 1 at "NBYWA 9: On The Fly" against RPK. RPK and Sean Steel had formed a group called Reality, who were out for Skull. Skull upped the stakes at the beginning of the show, offering not only to defend the World Title, but the position of NBYWA Overseer as well. Skull had the match won, but Reality broke up the pin, leading to a brawl. After RPK delivered the superkick, Skull went down for the count, giving him his second NBYWA World Title. On May 25, 2014 at "HCW Memorial Bash," RPK (having been removed from the Overseer position) successfully defended the title against his Genesis teammates "Wild Man" Dan and "#RealHeel" Jeff Keel, as well as Coalt Williams in an elimination match. Coalt went down first after being triple-teamed, ending with a Flapjack RKO. Soon after, Keel hit Dan with a chair and eliminated him. When RPK noticed, he brutally attacked Keel, even after Jeff said he would surrender. The match ended with Keel submitting to the Cattle Mutilation. After the match was done, RPK called Sean Steel out as the two are set to square off at HPW's June event (the match did not occur.) On May 31 at "HCW In Your Yard," RPK successfully defended against Coalt Williams after interference by Dan and Keel. No event took place in June, but on July 5 at "HCW Great American Bash," RPK once again defeated Coalt to retain the championship. RPK did not defend at "HCW Summer Sizzler" on August 17, but on the next day he became the longest-reigning NBYWA World Champion. On September 7 at "HCW When Worlds Collide," RPK was set to defend against a mystery opponent. The mystery opponent was revealed to be Skull Jr., signed to a one-match contract by new HCW GM Claus Suburbanite. Skull revealed that he and Claus made the plan to extract revenge against RPK. If Skull won the match, not only would he get the NBYWA World Title back, but also the NBYWA Overseer position. If he lost, he had to retire. Skull, with Claus as his manager, won back the title. Soon afterward, he was attacked by Toxide and Ryro, wrestlers from Urban Warren Wrestling (UWW.) Title History External Links *Official NBYWA Championship History *TABC Belts, the maker of the third NBYWA World Title belt